Jiraiya
|-|Jiraiya= |-|Sage Mode= Summary Jiraiya (自来也, Jiraiya) was one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. He was also known as the Toad Sage (蝦蟇仙人, Gama Sennin) because of his special affinity for toads. Famed as a hermit and pervert of stupendous skill, Jiraiya traveled the world in search of knowledge that would help his friends, the various novels he wrote, and, posthumously, the world in its entirety – knowledge that would be passed on to his godson and final student, Naruto Uzumaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A Name: Jiraiya Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 50/54 Classification: Sannin, Sage, Ninja Power and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation and Control, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics, Stealth Mastery, Breath Attack, Invisibility, Fire Manipulation, Sealing, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Energy Projection, Paralysis Inducement(with paralysis jutsu), Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Oil Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Surface Scaling, BFR with Toad Gourd Prison and Toad Mouth Bind, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can use chakra to augment his speed and physical capabilities), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, utilize illusions, spew oil from their mouths, manipulate fire, levitate, skillfully wield weapons, cover a wide area and restrict the movements of opposing targets, among other things), Body Control, Hair Manipulation (Can use his hair to bind targets, harden it into needles and fire them, and use it for defensive purposes), Acid and Poison Manipulation with Toad Mouth Bind (Can summon a giant toad's stomach, the air within is filled with an acidic poison that begins to paralyse a person's entire body after ten minutes of continuous exposure), Duplication (Can create shadow clones that can utilize his techniques, act as decoys and distractions, among other things), Barrier Creation (Can create a barrier that allows him to detect any moving thing in its interior, which he can also expand at will), Mind Manipulation and Mind based BFR(Via Ma and Pa), Shadow Manipulation (Can temporarily merge with his target's body, allowing him control over their mind and body), Transmutation (Can transform targets into frogs upon direct contact), Resistance to Illusion Creation, can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage |-|Sage Mode=All previous abilities greatly increased, Transformation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Absorption (Can absorb natural energy from his surroundings), Limited Transmutation and Petrification (Opponents who absorb excess amounts of natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it will subsequently be turned to stone and into a frog) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Orochimaru. Itachi Uchiha stated that he wouldn't have been able to defeat Jiraiya) | At least Mountain level+ (His Sage Mode, while incomplete, far exceeds his previous capabilities. Pain stated that he would've lost to Jiraiya had he known the secret of the Rinnegan and came prepared for him) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with and defeat Konan. Should not be slower than Kisame) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Considerably faster than before. Able to overwhelm Pain on more than one occasion) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Considerably superior to the likes of Jirobo) | At least Class G Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ (Comparable to Orochimaru, who could harm four-tailed Naruto with a punch) | At least Mountain Class+ (Stronger than before) Durability: Mountain level+ (Survived a mortal wound from four-tailed Naruto while holding back) | At least Mountain level+ (His durability far exceeds his previous capabilities) Stamina: Very high, fought Pain for an extended period while sustaining injuries. Range: Standard melee range, several dozens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools, Scrolls. Intelligence: Gifted (Despite his pervert nature, he knows a lot of seals, an expert in infiltration missions and fighting skills). Weaknesses: Can't maintain Sage Mode on his own for a substantial period. He has to hold his breath to retain control over his target's mind and body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique): The Summoning Technique is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Jiraiya uses this to summon frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. Rasengan: A sphere of chakra energy that can create a large explosion and damage the inside of a target. Needs to close to melee range to use it. *'Ultra Big Ball Rasengan:' A giant version of Rasengan. Sennin Mode (Sage Mode or Hermit Mode): The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. Flame Bullet: This technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. This technique shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. *'Big Flame Bullet:' This technique is a senjutsu altered version of the Flame Bullet. Sage Art: Goemon: This technique is a collaboration technique used by Jiraiya with Shima and Fukasaku. Swamp of the Underworld: By changing the surface of an object beneath an enemy into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink his enemy into the mud. Shadow Manipulation Technique: After infusing chakra into the victim's shadow, the user makes their own body as flat as possible. Then, by becoming one with the shadow, this technique temporarily establishes control over the victim's mind and body. While the technique is in effect, the victim is momentarily stunned and can serve as a human shield. Turning into a Frog Technique: By touching the forehead of a target and then, according to a mental image the user forms, the target changes into a frog. Hiding in a Toad Technique: The frog can dive up to a hundred meters in fresh water, making it especially useful for infiltrating enemy camps that are surrounded by a river or a lake. The stomach of the frog also has a unique barrier that obstructs chakra, protecting the user from detection-type ninjutsu. Toad Confrontation Chant: Jiraiya used this technique with the help of Fukasaku and Shima during the fight against Pain. It is a sound-based genjutsu passed down on Mount Myoboku. Because learning it requires many long years of training, only the Two Great Sage Toads, Fukasaku and Shima, have the skills to perform it. Barrier: Toad Gourd Technique: Jiraiya summons a small toad that pulls enemies into its stomach, a space which is much larger than the toad with gastric acids inside. Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind: Jiraiya summons the oesophagus of a toad which changes the surroundings around him. Making it much harder to move, he can control this any way he wants and can reverse summon it to BFR opponents. This section of the toad contains stomach acid, and the air within is filled with an acidic poison that is colourless and odourless, making it difficult to detect. Though it can be endured in small amounts, this poison begins to paralyse a person's entire body after ten minutes of continuous exposure, indiscriminately affecting anyone contained within the stomach. Key: Base | Sage Mode Gallery Ultra-Big_Ball_Rasengan.png|Ultra Big Ball Rasengan Sage_mode.png|Sage Mode Barrier_Canopy_Method_Formation.png|Jiraiya forms a barrier Needle_Jizō.png|Needle Jizo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Summoners Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Energy Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teachers Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hair Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Needle Users Category:Oil Users Category:Adults Category:Mind Users Category:Acrobats Category:Body Control Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Transformation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users